Arena Mortal
by raynmond white
Summary: hace mas de dos mil años, existio un torneo, la Arena Mortal. Muchos ponies, lobos y otras criaturas perecieron tratando de ganar. Un ganador, un premio de un solo deseo. Hace años fue cerrada, pero con la muerte del rey, su hijo abrira la arena de nuevo,


**yo: holiwis mis queridos lectores!**

**Gingka: como han estado?**

**yo: nos extrañaron?**

**Gingka: nosotros a ustedes si.**

**yo: hemos vuelto con un nuevo fanfic!**

**Gingka: este fic salio de un sueño que tuvo Grecia-chan y que le dio dolor de cabeza TODO el día el no querer olvidarlo.**

**Yo: aun me duele en realidad.**

**Gingka: toma *me da unas aspirinas***

**yo: gracias.**

**Gingka: en este fanfic aparecerán algunos OC's de otros autores, pero antes de que saquen conclusiones, Grecia-chan los pidió prestados y los respectivos dueños se mostraron de acuerdo en que sus OC's aparecieran. **

**los OC's serán:**

**-Crimson Star, del fic MUY bueno, Destello Carmesí del autor Viamont.**

**-Onyx Blackstar, de diversos fics MUY buenos del autor Iv Anhell.**

**-Jackal Sleipnir, del autor Jackal Sleipnir.**

**-Starlight Dust, del autor CSR Stories - ReviewSystem 2.0.**

**-Eyedragon Ancalagon, quien acepto muy emocionado como nena chiquita el aparecer en este fic.**

**-Markus Deathook, del autor KING-MARKUS.**

**-Blade, el lobo, quien es uno de los OC's de Eyedragon de la Saga Del ****Fénix.**

**-Staylax de mi amigo Cristian, un unicornio de mi fic Los Cristales de La Amistad (para los que leen ese fic, este unicornio aparece más adelante).**

**-mi propia OC, la princesa Raynmond White. Pero no sera protagonista, solo un personaje secundario. Este fic tiene de protagonista a Twilight.**

**-también aparecerán las hijas de Eyedragon, las lobitas Atenea, Artemisa y Afrodita. **

**sobre las parejas, esas serán:**

**-Twilight Sparkle x Flash Sentry.**

**-Eyedragon Ancalagon x yegua secreta cuyo nombre no sera revelado hasta dentro de un capítulo o dos.**

**-Soaring x Rainbow Dash.**

**-Sunset Shimmer x Stylax.**

**-Jackal x Moondancer.**

**-y quizas ponga Celestia x Discord, tal vez.**

**Gingka: no seguiremos molestándolos mas con esto.**

**No soy dueña de MLP ni de los OC's Crimson Star, Onyx Blackstar, Blade, Eyedragon, Afrodita, Artemisa, Atenea, solo me pertenecen la historia y mi OC.**

* * *

Twilight se encontraba en su habitación en su palacio, durmiendo plácidamente, con Spike en su cesta a su lado, roncando levemente. Soñaba con ella en una pradera, leyendo un libro junto a su novio, el guardia de cristal, Flash Sentry; era un sueño tan perfecto que Twilight deseaba no despertar nunca... aunque no sabia que en menos de cinco minutos algo la despertaría. Algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-...Twilight...-susurraba una voz femenina, de una manera que parecía como si cantara. Twilight solo se revolvió en su cama.-...Twilight...-volvió a cantar levemente esa voz.-...Twilight Sparkle...debes despertar...

Twilight abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando encontrar aquello que la despertó. Miro a su alrededor. No había nada. Solo Spike durmiendo en su pequeña cesta. Gimió levemente en señal de queja y trato de acomodarse de nuevo para volver a dormir. Entonces volvió a escuchar esa voz llamándola.

-...Twilight Sparkle...-dijo la voz, pero sonaba diferente a las veces anteriores. Sonaba de manera mas seria y en un tono mas alto, de manera que Twilight lo escucho perfectamente. Se levanto de golpe de su cama, e ilumino la habitación con su cuerno, esperando ver a la fuente de esa voz.

-¡¿quien esta ahí?!-exigió saber. De repente, las ventanas se abrieron, y unos fuertes vientos entraron y revolvieron todo en la habitación; una luz apareció en el centro y fue creciendo hasta adoptar la forma de un pony. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, revelo a una pegaso del tamaño de Celestia, de pie mirando seriamente a Twilight. Como mencione antes, era del tamaño de Celestia, una pegaso de color blanco, con crines onduladas de color dorado opaco y rojo carmesí, ojos de color aguamarina y una cutie mark de un sol cuya mitad era un sol dorado y la otra mitad un copo de nieve de color azul brillante. Llevaba una corona de oro solido tipo griega.

-¿eres la princesa Twilight Sparkle? ¿la alumna de Celestia y princesa de la amistad?-pregunto la pegaso mirando a Twilight.

-s-si, ¿quien es usted?-pregunto Twilight un tanto cohibida. Algo le decía que esta pegaso era sumamente importante, pero no sabia porque.

-mi nombre es Frozen Flash, soy la diosa del clima, y diosa de los pegasos.-respondió la pegaso cuyo nombre parecía ser Frozen Flash. Twilight abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la declaración de la pegaso y de inmediato se tiro al suelo en la reverencia más profunda que podía.-no necesitas hacer eso.

-l-lo siento, n-n-no sabia que usted fuera una diosa, perdóneme...-pidió Twilight con miedo de haber ofendido a la diosa.

-eso no importa ahora. He venido aquí a decirte que corres un grave peligro.

-¿peligro? ¿a que se refiere?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-se ha vuelto a abrir la Arena Mortal.

-la...¿que cosa?

-la Arena Mortal.

-lo siento, pero no creo recordar que es...-Twilight corrió a su biblioteca y comenzó a ver todos los libros que habían allí buscando alguna respuesta de lo que podría ser la "Arena Mortal", sin encontrar ningún resultado.

-ahí no hay nada.-dijo Frozen Flash apareciendo de repente.

-deme un segundo, estoy segura de que encontrare algo sobre la "arena letal".

-Mortal.-le corrigió la pegaso a Twilight.

-l-l-lo si-siento...-a pesar de lo que decía la pegaso, Twilight no podía evitar sentirse algo intimidada por la diosa. Volvió a revisar sus libros, pero sin resultados.

-como dije antes, ahí no hay absolutamente nada.

-¿como lo sabe?

-la Arena Mortal no se celebra desde hace mas de 2000 años. Desde la ultima vez que fue abierta nadie volvió a siquiera mencionarla.

-¿que es la Arena Mortal?

-un torneo. Un torneo que supuestamente debería ser solo eso, un torneo. Al principio, lo era. Se escogian a algunos ejemplares de las seis razas mas importantes: kirins, lobos, unicornios, alicornios, pegadrakes, terrestres y pegasos. Debido a la escasez de pegadrakes y kirins, se usaban solo dos de ambas especies,. En cambio, las demás razas escogían a cuatro,, con lo que se obtenian 24 participantes. Al principio, solo se le ordenaba a los "tributos", que es como se le llamaba a los participantes, que combatieran en peleas 1 vs 1, y el ganador obtenía un premio. Pero con el paso de los años, el que creo el torneo, nuestro rey, el dios Adelphos, comenzó a exigir combates cada vez mas peligrosos y en muchos casos, fatales. Apenas 20 años después de su fundación, el torneo se rebautizo como la Arena Mortal. Ahora es un torneo de supervivencia. Los 24 tributos deben pelear ahora a muerte.

Twilight, con cada palabra que decía la diosa, se ponía cada vez mas pálida y se mareaba cada vez mas. La sola idea de que algo asi pudiera empezar de nuevo bastaba para aterrorizarla.

-cuando se encontraba al ganador, los dioses le otorgábamos un deseo, el que quisiera, excepto ser un dios. La ultima ganadora, Luna, deseo que mientras el dios Adelphos viviera no volviesen a abrir la...-Frozen Flash no pudo terminar su frase porque Twilight le interrumpio gritando:

-¡¿luna?! ¡¿la princesa Luna?! ¡¿esa Luna?!

-si. Ella gano la Arena Mortal hace exactamente 2350 años, como tributo de los alicornios, gano porque tuvo que pelear contra su esposo, el principe Onyx Blackstar, y el se suicido para que Luna viviera.

-ay no...-dijo Twilight sintiendo pena por la princesa Luna.

-ella deseo que mientras Adelphos viviera la Arena nunca volviese a abrirse, pero ese tiempo ya expiro.

-¿que?-dijo Twilight temiendo la respuesta.

-el rey Adelphos esta muerto, y su hijo, Achilles, tomo su lugar como rey de los dioses y ordeno que la Arena Mortal se abriese de nuevo.

-pero es un dios, ¿que no debería ser inmortal?-pregunto Twilight.

-si, pero de todas formas puede morir asesinado.

-osea que...-dijo Twilight adivinando al respuesta.

-si, el rey Adelphos fue asesinado. Pero no es tan simple. La mayoría de los dioses cree que fue un suicidio, porque se determino que la causa de su muerte fue una enorme cantidad ingerida de un poderoso veneno llamado Cantarella, el trago 30 veces mas que la dosis letal minima. Pero hay algunos, como yo, que no nos dejamos engañar, sabemos perfectamente que el fue asesinado, por su hijo, Achilles.-lo ultimo, fue un murmullo casi inaudible.-por ejemplo, el dios de los lobos, Mithrandir, sabe perfectamente que Achilles mato a su padre, siempre fue muy ambicioso y queria ver la Arena abierta de nuevo.

-pero ¿por que estoy en peligro?

-porque Achilles sabe quien eres y quiere que tu seas uno de los tributos de los alicornios. Tanto si tu nombre aparece como si no.

-¡¿Twilight tendra que hacer eso?!-grito Spike sorprendiendo a ambas yeguas. No se habian dado cuenta de que Spike estaba despierto y habia escuchado toda la conversacion.-¡Twilight!-grito Spike llorando y abrazando a Twilight.-¡no vayas por favor! ¡puedes morir!

-¿no hay manera de evitarlo?

-no, lo siento. Vine porque quiero ayudarte.

-pero usted acaba de decir que...

-no puedo evitar que participes, pero puedo ayudarte a que sobrevivas y ganes la Arena Mortal y desees que sea cerrada para siempre.-declaro Frozen Flash.

* * *

**yo: muy bien! esto estuvo bien para el primer capitulo! espero les haya gustado, y sino, no sean malos por favor. Y si algún otro autor desea que su OC apareca, solo pidalo en los comentarios.**

**gingka: se aceptan sugerencias, sartenazos, gritos, amenazas de muerte, ladrillos voladores, ¡de todo! somos flexibles, pero las cosas que duelan, diriganselas a Masamune.**

**masamune: oye!**

**yo: y al igual que Kyoya en el fic ¡ahora a escribir! de Ananeko123 EXIJO REVIEW!**

**nos leemos!  
sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO!**


End file.
